1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, more specifically, to a technology that is effective when applied to a liquid crystal display device including a color filter.
2. Background Art
For color display, a liquid crystal display device is provided with a color filter irrespective of display mode. The colors used for a color filter basically include red (R), green (G), and blue (B), and these three colors of red, green, and blue configure a basic unit, i.e., a pixel.
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display device including a color filter, and the related art of the invention includes the technologies of JP-A-11-84365, JP-A-2002-107709, and JP-A-2005-62220.
The technologies described in JP-A-11-84365, JP-A-2002-107709, and JP-A-2005-62220 are those for arrangement of subpixels in order of RGBBGR.
The issue here is that such related art, i.e., JP-A-11-84365, JP-A-2002-107709, and JP-A-2005-62220, fails to describe an attempt to increase an aperture ratio with no light-shielding film (BM) formed to the pixel boundary between any adjacent two subpixels of the same color.